Various types of board games and role-playing games are known in the prior art. Some of the role-playing board games also provide models and involve tactical skills. For example, one patent teaches a role playing game utilizing a set of cards. Another patent provides a combination role-playing and board game utilizing a plurality of models with detachable arms and head members and which are moved on a grid-like board surface that represents an arena where confrontations and other events are simulated. Still another patent provides a therapeutic role-playing board game. However, the present role-playing board game is generally designed to strategically build structures and destroy opponents' structures according to various game modes, each having a different objective, by utilizing cards, a three-dimensional game board, three-dimensional models representing futuristic races and battlefield units, and various attachable accessories, along with a rule book, tokens, and a box.